Sonic High School
by BobbytheGhosthog
Summary: AU. Sonic and friends go to high school. Some OCs accepted. Pairings include SonicxAmy, TailsxWave, and OCxTikal Rated M for mature readers only. THIS MEANS YOU KIDDIES. R
1. Chapter 1

Bobby: Hello, and welcome to my "first" story: Sonic High School! With me I have my two other fanficcers: Demonficcer and TEKNAM.  
Demon: Hey everbody.  
TEKNAM: What's up?  
Bobby: Hello, and welcome to my "first" story: Sonic High School! With me I have my two other fanficcers: Demonficcer and TEKNAM.  
Demon: Hey everbody.  
TEKNAM: What's up?  
Bobby: I will continue my other story on a later date.  
TEKNAM: the Disclaimer!  
Bobby: I own myself and this fanfic. Everything else is © of Sega/Sonic Team. I also do not own Hollister.  
_

(Sonic's pov)

"Sonic! Wake up!" I heard my mom say.  
"Five more minutes, Mom!" I replied.  
"You're gonna be late for your first day of high school!" She yelled upstairs.  
"Okay Mom!" I yelled back.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed in my jeans, my Hollister shirt and ran downstairs to go get my breakfast. Chili dogs!

"One day, those chili dogs are gonna kill you if you don't eat anything else!" My dad always tells me.

Well, time to go to school...

(Tails' pov)

As the alarm clock is ringing, a teenage fox is opening his eyes.

"Man! It feels like I just went to bed!" I said to no one in particular.

As I was getting out of bed, I was starting to get hungry. I walked downstairs and made some waffles. I then got dressed in my usual clothes: some black jeans and a polo (this one green).

After watching some tv, I went and got ready for school. Getting the things I needed (pencils, papers, ect. ect.) . I was finally ready.

"Done." Again to no one.

I suddenly became aware how empty my house was. Three story house, and I'm the only one who lives in it. Sometimes I wish I had somebody to share it with...

(Bobby's pov)

It's the day I've been dreading for all summer. I have to go to high school!  
The torture. To sit in a boring class all day, only to stay up all night doing homework!

The only thing that keeps me going to school is the promise that I made to my parents. I promised that I would have a graduated by the time they got back from their 5-year-long trip.

Now before you say anything, my parents are archeologists. They are currently in Canada trying to unearth a new species of animal from before the ice age or something.

Ok, enough of that. I just want to get this over with.

(On the school bus)  
(Normal pov)

"Hey Sonic!" the orange kitsune said.  
"What's up Tails?" the cobalt hedgehog replied.  
"Sonic, doesn't that kid look lonely?" Tails asked as he was pointing to a dark gold hedgehog sitting in a seat a few feet away.  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Sonic told the yellow fox.  
"Okay. I will."

Tails started to ask the golden hedgehog something but the bus stopped abruptly and he flew forward a couple feet and some people started to stare.

"Haha..." Tails laughed nervously.  
"Hey are you ok?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Tails looked up to see the golden hedgehog looking down at him. After he seen Tails fall, the hedgehog went over to see if he was ok.

"Yeah. Thanks. I was actually going to say hi to you." Tails said.  
"Oh. Well, hi. I'm Bobby."  
"Nice to meet you Bobby. I'm Tails. And that's Sonic." the fox told him, pointing at Sonic.

After all the introductions, Sonic, Tails, and Bobby all noticed that the bus ride was coming to an end.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. See ya." Bobby said as he was standing up.  
"Yeah, nice meeting you too. Hope we see each other again." Tails replied.

As they were getting off, a pair of eyes continued to stare at them.  
(Dun Dun Dunn!)

(1st period)  
(with Sonic)

The bell starts to ring as Sonic is using his speed to find his classroom.

"Aw, crap! This place is huge!" he almost screamed.

He slowed down so he could find someone who could help him.

"Hey," he started to ask a pink female hedgehog (you know who it is) "Do you know where the gym is?"

The hedgehog turned around to show her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, you just keep going straight down and make a right at the second hallway." the pink hedgehog said.  
"Ok. Thanks, uh..." Sonic started.  
"Amy. My name's Amy." She told him.  
"Ok. Thanks Amy. See ya." As he took off running.

(3 seconds later)

Sonic slowed down at the double-doors to the gym. He slipped in just before the late bell. He noticed only one of his friends were there.

"What's up Silver?" the blue blur called.  
"What? Oh, hey Sonic." the gray hedgehog replied.  
"So you took gym for your first period, too?"  
"Yeah. I figured you would too. And from the looks of it I was right." Silver said. "By the way, how did you get here before me?"  
"I printed out a map of the school. Here I got one for you, too. I figured you would need one." Silver told him.  
"Thanks Silver. I really needed one. I had trouble finding this place." Sonic thanked him.  
"Look here comes the teacher."

Silver was right. The teacher was coming. A very familiar teacher.

"Vector?!" Sonic and Silver both said, very surprised.  
"Nope, that's Mr. Vector to you." Vector replied.  
"You're the gym teacher? I thought you were a detective." Silver said (A/N: Agh too much dialogue.)  
"That's my summer job now. Now then, let's start doing some stretches."  
"Okay..."  
_

Demon: Nice so far.  
(Just then a burning smell comes into the room)  
TEKNAM: Ugh. What is that?  
(Bobby comes in holding Sonic up by his quills)  
Bobby: Sonic! How many times have I told you not to go in my fridge and make chili dogs?  
Sonic: (then starts counting on his fingers) 3.  
Bobby: And why did you burn the chili!? I was saving that!  
Sonic: I just wanted to make a snack...  
Tails: (coming from the kitchen) Using a whole pound of chili?  
Demon and TEKNAM: WTF!  
Tails: Well, review. Sonic: And no flames. And I just might live.  
Demon: Not likely.  
Sonic: Shut up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Demon: Welcome back to Sonic High School.

Sonic: Where's Bobby?

TEKNAM: I heard he was sick.

Tails: From who?

TEKNAM: I just know. Besides he told me.

Sonic: Well how sick is he?

Tails: Well, I'll check. I'll be back at the end of the chapter.(Tails flies upstairs to where Bobby is at.)

TEKNAM: Well... Good thing he sent me the chapter to beta. Now you can read it.

(Bobby's pov)

(First period)

Science. Probably the only thing that I wanted to do here. I guess I better get going. And as I'm walking down the hall I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going blondie!" she says.

"Sorry." I try to calm her down.

"Ugh, next time, watch where you're going."The purple swallow said as she started to walk down the hall to the science room.

"Ugh." I groan. Well, better get the day over with. Then let's start first period. As I'm walking down the hall, I notice how every locker is different. Kinda like a tv show I used to watch. It's like they designed them.

(Normal pov)

As Bobby is walking in to the bright, blue classroom (kinda like his eyes), he noticed two familiar faces.

"Blaze? Tails?" Bobby looked confused.

"Oh, hey Bobby." Tails and Blaze say in unison.

"How do you know Blaze, Bobby?" Tails asks.

"We used to be best friends..." Blaze started.

"...Until I moved away." Bobby finished.

"It's good to see you again Blaze."

"You, too." Blaze said.

Then the teacher walked in. He was a gray wolf with some silver quickly sat down next to Tails.

"Good morning everyone." the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Timber."

"We will be working on robotics for the next month."

"(whisper) Hey Tails." Bobby said.

"(whisper) What?" the kitsune asked.

"(whisper) If he let's us pick our partners, do you want to be my partner?"

"(whisper) Sure."

"Now, I will let you pick your partners. You have one minute."

Everyone except Bobby and Tails got up, trying to find a partner. After everyone found a partner, the groups were like this:

1) Tails and Bobby

2) a porcupine and a pig (these two are important)

3) Blaze and the purple swallow (the one Bobby ran into earlier)

4) ... (it doesn't matter)

"Ok. Time's up."

"Okay, get to work. If you have any questions, raise your hand."

"Lets get to work." Tails said.

"Ok. What part should we start with?" Bobby asked.

"Lets start with the feet."

"Ok."

(With Blaze)

"Ok, so... What's your name?" The purple cat asked.

"My name is Wave. Now hand me a wrench."

"Ok, and can you say please?"

"No." (starts putting two pieces of metal together)

(Bobby: (sigh) Boring. Lets check on gym class, shall we?)

(At the gymnasium)

"Ok everybody, start walking around the gym." the crocodile said.

"Why?" a red mongoose asked.

"So you don't pull a muscle when we play... Um... basketball?" Vector told the mongoose.

The whole class went crazy. Especially the people who were on the basketball team last year.

"Everyone, quiet down." But no one (except Sonic and Silver) were listening.

Vector went over to the locked blue door that kept all the gym supplies. He took out his key. He unlocked the door and was almost immediately run over by the mob of students.

"Ow! Godda..."

The bell rang, covering up Vector's swear.

"What the heck? First period is over already?"

Silver asked.

"I don't know, but this teaching thing sure will be easy then!"

Bobby: I hope this makes up for me being "dead".

Demon: Wait, weren't you sick?

Sonic: Yeah!

Bobby: Kinda...

Tails: Its a hologram!

Demon, Tek, and Sonic: What?

Bobby: Hologram. Anyway...

Tek: Review- NO FLAMES! Or...

Amy: (pops up put of nowhere) I'LL KILL YOU!

Bobby:... So... coming soon (maybe): A MineCraft fanfic!


End file.
